the void
by elena winters
Summary: elsa has suffered a fatal wound to save jack , jack blames himself for elsa s injury , he moves to burgess .after a few years they meet again but jack has changed will they be friends again ? crap summary good story rated t coz i am paranoid
1. the void

_He was surrounded by darkness, every thing was still , so still that it was disturbing . looking around he came to a conclusion that he was alone in a dark alley way with slimy walls ._ _ ***snap**_ _* starled jack looked around , a girl no older than him was standing there , her face controtted with fear , her skin drained of all colour , ghastly white . she had long silver blonde hair , ocean blue eyes , which had previously shone with mirth now were cold as stone . blood , there was a pool of blood surrounding her , thick dark , it stained her ice blue blouse . her eyes rolled back in her head …. Jack looked horrified , extending his arm , as if to catch her he screamed elsa !_

His eyes flew open , his forehead glistened with sweat , he was heaving , his arm extended as if to grasp something , but nothing ony thin air .

Steading himself he sat on his bed pressing his forehead to the cold glass of his window , his mind slowly remembered the incident .

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A 16 year ld elsa and jack were at her house watching paper towns , elsas parents had died when she was 11 and elsas sister anna was currently at her baest friend rapunzels house . so elsa had called jack to watch a movie with her . jack sat comfortably beside her , laughing when she hid behind her pillow , when Quentin enterd an old ware house , quit laughing jack , its scary! Elsa whimpered .**_

 _ **Suddenly the lights flickerd off , plunging them both into darkness, jack could feel elsa tense up beside him , he tried calming her , but when nothing seemed to work he leaned in ,crashing his lips into hers , he captured her lips in a seering kiss , her lips tasted sweet almost like vanilla , she kissed him back . when they separated to catch there breath " did I steal your first kiss , princess ?" "yes" elsa replied**_

 _ **Ther was a sound of the door banging shut elsa whimpered against jack , "jack , im scared" " I know , I know but its alright , just remember that I love you and I will protect you with my life elsa " " you love me ?" " yes with all my heart " jack replied prying elsas fingers off his jacket he made his way to he window , drawing back the curtain he heard a sudden gasp " what –" there in the shadows sood a man , his hand aiming a gun at jack . he sneered , jack could hear elsa screeming in the background telling him to move but , his muscles were frozen , suddenly**_ **BANG** _ **elsa dropped to the ground , she had jumped infront off jack shielding him , he could hear the man cruse as he heard police sirens , but his priority was elsa " elsa no ! stay with me ! no, no, no, no, don't shut your eyes , don't leave elsa , im sorry I couldn't save you , please I love you _" he stopped as a cold hand touched his cheek " j-j jack i-I lov-love you t-too " saying so she dropped limp in his hand s**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Jack then had decided to move away , he blamed himself for elsa if he was quick enough , so making up his mind , he had moved out of his apartment in arenedelle he shifted to burgess , though he did not live alone , he had to shar with two more guys hiccup and Flynn . after that incident he had vowed to never see elsa again , bleaching his hair white , he had put on contacts and changed his last name from overland to frost he had started his life afresh . but he never forgot elsa , she was his first love and the image of her falling limp in his arms never left his mind . within moment jack was asleep with his face pressed against the window , dreading the the start of school tomorrow .


	2. why ?

**Dear diary, 28 December**

 _Today is my birthday. You know what? It is a very happy day, but I am crying. There is this empty feeling in my heart, which is making the lump in my throught more and more prominent. I am alone, completely, in this world. Mom and dad died when I was younger, Anna doesn't understand me and my friends? I have none. I only had one friend in my life , jack but he left me , without even saying goodbye .they say friends are not there to give us pain … I say if friends are not there to hurt us then what are they for ? Today while checking my phone, I saw I did not have even a single wish; Anna is away for the weekend. I felt so lonely, that was the first time, I understood that darkness can be charming and loyal more than light .why so? I don't know. All I did was cry silently as I stared at my mobiles screen, with no one but darkness to give me company._

 _Some say but don't believe that darkness is alive, but only I know "yes darkness is alive "yes it's comforting lovable. And also it is the only thing in my heart after jack left 2 years ago. Don't people say that I am cold? Don't they say that my heart is frozen? Don't they call me snow queen? Well now they know. So what if I am? I don't care. I love the darkness. After all what goes best together except dark and cold?_

 _Only I know what it is to be hated, to be weak and bullied, to yearn for a friend a family. But I only ask why? Why jack why? You broke my heart. The least you can do is telling me why?_

 _Anna sometime asks me why do I write so depressing stuff in my diary , but then again how can a broken girl like me be happy ? It's impossible. From the things I have written it's quite clear that I hate my life. Even if I am found dead tomorrow I guess no one will even -…_

Elsa stopped writing, tears were falling thick and fast from her eyes.

She had always been the weaker one; she always used to hide behind her mask. Jack had been the only friend she ever had had and now he too was gone why? Was there something wrong that she had done? Today she had woken up in the middle of the night thinking that someone might have called out to her .but then she thought it was quite impossible.

Tomorrow she was starting at Burgess performing arts university, hopefully here she might even fit in or may have some friends …. _Friends_... that sounded so forien to her. After jack had left she had been a wreck, she even now shut herself in sometimes, she had been miserable. But why? Couldn't she be a bit stronger? Why couldn't she have been a bit more independent? Well maybe did not have all those answers but one thing was clearly evident …

Elsa opened her diary and wrote down in her neat cursive handwriting only five words but it changed every thing

… _It's_ time _for a change._

Looking in the mirror she saw a girl with very pale skin, equally pale blonde hair, ocean blue eyes highlighted by the purple eye shadow with a secretive smile on her magenta painted lips. Taking her bag and smoothening her dress she thinking

 _Burgess Academy here I come_

She left her room, were a single photo of her and jack making a snowman stood on the bed side table

 **thank you specially to frostbite 682 for her support this chapter is dedicated to her**


	3. seen through ?

The pale rays of the morning winter sun fell on jacks sleepy eyelids , how many time had he silenced the alarm , he dint even keep a count of it . now here jack was , racing through his house getting ready while the clock which is currently in the dustbin , showing that is was 9:45 which meant that he was running late .

Quickly grabbing the toast made for him by hiccup , jack started his car engine , rapunzel ,or punzie was going to be showing around a new student today in school , more was supposed to be .

She dropped out in the last moment ,due to an emergency , which made jack responsible for the new student as his was the only other schedule which matched with the new students one . jack groaned internally cursing himself , great now principal north was going to be pissed off at him .

Nearing the school campus , jack wondered who the new student be he had heard that she was transferring freom arendelle , so he guesse it would either be anna or tooth .

Elsa had been too timid to change schools , she had always worried about being out of place and being bullied . elsa .. the thought about els amade his heart contract , he had missed her very much not a day went by ,with out him thinking about her . but it was for her good , she would only get hurt if she stayed near jack and he was sure of it .

When he had reached the office he would never know . the standing back towards him was a girl with long platinum blonde hair tied into a French braid talking to professor north . " ah there you are jack "

The girl … no elsa turned towards him . instantly his hands started sweating , he had been sure she would not have tranfferred here she was too shy to perform . this was certainly not happening .

Hi , I am elsa . elsa winters . nice to meet you . um are you ok ? you look kinda pale are you sure that you are alright ? the girl asked with concern evident in her voice .

Jack backed off a few steps , yeah I am fine .. fine .. fine .. great actually … I am jj jack k ov-frost .jack frost nice to meet you . _great jack way to start a conversation_ jack mentally cursed , so come one lets get started shall we ? ladies first . he held open the door for her to step out _._

Jacks pov

Why did it have to be her ? like I am happy about I could see her again , but what if she recognizes me ? obviously she would hate me that so obvious , ileft her at her time of need. That's another reason why she cant find who I am – **jack ?** elsas voice cut off my thoughts . **yes ?** I reply , **you were kind of spaced out .** I was taken aback a bit **oh , I was just thinking about something .** she looked unconvinced **uhm okay if you say so .** she kept walking **by the way happy birthday elsa** _shit great jack really smooth ._ i cursed myself **thanks but how do you know?** _think ,think something fast_ **oh I just saw it on you form .**

 **Oh** she seemed kinda depressed . **i thought you were someone else for a minute** she said suddenly **oh** Icould not say anything elsa I knew she was talking about me

 **I had a friend ,he looked a lot like you only brown hair and eyes , his name was jack , jack overland . when we wre 16 he left without even saying goodbye . u see I dint have many friends actually none , except him . so I still kinda looked for him , every where I go . I lo-**

That was enough . I sprinted off leaving elsa dumbstruck in the corridor . I could not take it anymore, to think the girl I loved went through so much only because I left I might aswell tell her the truth what was the meaning of this stupid disguise .!?

I fumed , not noticing when I reached the old abandoned tree were I usually came to cool of when I had a lot on my mind . but now the only thought in my mind now was ,

 _What the hell should I do , now that elsa is here ?_

 **oh I don't know maybe just tell her who you really are for starters ?**

a voice cut me off , it took me a while to understand that I had practically screamed that question aloud and someone was standing behind me . turning around I saw the oh so very familiar pale face matching pale hair and ocean blue eyes , elsa , she had a scowl on her face and was glaring daggers at me

 _shit_

 _ **spill the beans jack**_

elsa said in a low threatening voice

 **TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU REALLY ARE ?**

She screamed

All I could think about now was

 _Shit_

 ** _..._**

 ** _thank you so so much for supporting my story . i am anew author and actually didnt expect any . i will be posting a chapter every day if there are any delays i will inform you guy sooner with the update date . please read and reviews guys . i really look forward to them ._**

 ** _\- elena_**


	4. i will find out

Elsa's pov

I don't know why i said all that to him , I mean it's been only a few hours since I met him , but he gives me such a strong sense of security that I felt he would understand . But why did he run away? He ran away the moment I was going to say

 _I loved him_

I thought I saw just sparkle of tear fall as he made his way out of the school.

I don't know why but it made my heart break to see him cry.

 _Why though?_

He sprinted quite fast, I ran after him. God he was fast! But the wind helped me follow him. After a moment I realized he was talking to himself.

 _ **The girl I loved … through so much ….. Alone ….it was useless … stupid disguise …..**_

 _ **WHAT THE HELL I AM SUPPOSED TO DO NOW THAT ELSA IS HERE?!**_

Somehow the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place , why he looked so much like the jack I knew , why he ran away ….. Though I could be wrong

I walk behind him and say in a calm and controlled voice **maybe you should tell her who the hell you really are.**

He stood rigid, and it made me fume when he dint turn back or acknowledge me

It took him quite some time to understand that I was behind him.

Unable to hold back I screamed

 **WHO THE HELL YOU REALLY ARE JACK FROST?**

 **James, my name is James carter okay?** He blurted out

 _Okay that wasn't what I expected_

Nevertheless I calmed myself and asked in that same tone

 **Why did you run and why did you wanted to do something because I came here?**

 **Ok first I did not say Elsa , I said Elisa , my friends and I were planning her welcome back surprise which was tomorrow and then I saw her in the hall so I freaked out , and second I ran coz , listening to your story I realized what my girlfriend had felt when I left her without saying goodbye though it was only to protect her . ….**

He trailed of, for some strange reasons, I, instantly felt a strong hatred towards this girlfriend of his,

 _Oh well strange things always happen with me._

Maintain my posture I cut off his ranting

 **Oh I will keep whatever happened between us now as a secret but can we please continue our tour coz weve already missed an hour of school and I don't want to be late on my first day here. Got it so let's go**

I stated making my way towards the school.

 _Wow what a way to start your first day in a new school, keep it up Elsa_

A sarcastic voice told in my head I rolled my eyes at him to get him up.

Silence prevailed between us as we made our way toward the school.

Though he did seem considerably relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch I looked for my roommates as I made my way to the cafeteria. They were supposed to meet me with some of her friends.

It was after I choose a cheese sandwich and salad for lunch and was find a place to sit I saw the familiar long blonde hair and the frizzy flaming red hair of punzie and Merida.

They were sitting at a table with three guys, from which I recognized jack.

 _Oh well a few new friends won't hurt_

I made my way towards them. Jack greeted me with a nod, while punzie pulled me into a bone crushing hug while Merida tried to pull her off.

The brown haired guy with a goatee was named Flynn, punzies long term boy friend. And the other boy was also a brunette his name was …. _hiccup?!_

I did a double take wait what? **Your name is hiccup?** I practically screamed

He laughed at my reaction **my real name is harry, but hiccup is a childhood nickname which became very popular. So popular that I started using it as my name when introduced to someone.**

I laughed well he seemed nice.

 **So Elsa, how was your first day in school?** Punzie asked. **Not half as bad as I expected.** I replied taking a bite of my sandwich 

**Oh well what can you do?** She asked sympathetically **after all the classes are sooooooooo boring.**

She huffed.

 **Say Elsa want to check out a few after school clubs? With me? Please?** Punzie pleaded

Merida followed suit **please Elsa join us otherwise punzies going to eat my head all afternoon.** She gave puppy dog eyes. Which earned a laugh from me and a scowl from punzie?

Flynn and hiccup agreed to join us, but jack declined saying he was already joining the ice hockey team.

 _Ice hockey huh? That sounds good that way I won't have to hide my power._

 **Jack can I join you?**

He squirmed, looking here and there

 **Sorry guys I have made an appointment with prof. tooth got to go bye. See you later**

He ran off.

 **Well that was weird** punzie voiced my thought just as the bell rang

 **Oh well see you later Elsa bye**

As we all headed for our classes I couldn't get jack out off my head. Well that guy is definitely hiding something and I am going to find out.

 **I am sooo sorry for not updating yesterday. I had so much homework to complete that I dint have time. Btw the way I am currently reading a royal encounter by the Atlantean. The story is great try reading it**

 **Elena**


	5. note of thanks

**this is not an update and anyways i wont be able to update twice a day , this a not to say thank you to frostbite 682 , anonymus guest and another guest banana and all the rest of my 150 viewers though you people could leave a review :[ though i would love to thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting my story**

elena


	6. on the ice

Elsas pov

Itb dint take long for punzie to join the art club and meridas to join the archery club

Flynn and hiccup after a long search , eventually made up their mind to join the tennis club

Me ? well I couldn't find any suitable club yet , but them the other were about to miss their first club day for me so I managed to convince them to leave me as I can find one on my own .

As I walked down the corridor , I saw a skating rink , _ofcourse ! I could always oin the figure skating club!_

As I enterd the rink , I realized it was way to early . so I decided to warm up .

Unknowns pov

We had practice in 10 mins . and I being the captain had arrive first , oh well ….

 _Why is the door open and –_

 _Why is music playing inside ?!_

I peeked in

A girl with platinum blonde hair was skating , with such grace and flexibility that I could not take my eyes of her .

She did a twirl on her tipey toes and skated a figure 8 , her movments were almost fluid , never missing a beat .

She did a small jump and spun mid air , before skating a star shape and doing a triple axel jump and spinning in mid air , as snowflakes erupted around her sparkling . she just screamed FREEDOM! Before landing and skated a heart on the ice , when the song was playing its last piece she did a backflip and landed with ease and struck a pose and the song came to an end .

I just stood ther tranfixxed

Wow just wow , I have to get hr to join the team . periwinkle is no match for her ! I mentally screamed as I made my way towards her .

Elsas pov

As I finished a blonde guy was coming towards me , I felt quite embarrassed as I had let go of me while skating . so as he said hi , I blurted out

 **I am so sorry , I know I should have been a bit more conscious ,that's why my landing was off…..**

He looked amazed

As he extende his hand and said

 **Hi am kristoff , will you please join the ice hearts ? I mean our ice hockey team . you r such an amaizing skater we eill surely win this year , I mean if you join us .**

 _Ice hockey huh!?_

 _Well I could join I guess , andanyways my powers would help so why not ._

I thought as I replied

 **Sure why not !**

Jacks pov

I made my way towards the rink I have to stay away from elsa I don't want her to know –

As I entered the rink , I saw ELSA and KRISTOFF shake hand

 _Uh oh this cant be good_

I thought as kristoff turned towards me with a smile

 **Jack , meet elsa , our new team mate …**

He trailed of

As I thought

 _Oh shit …._

Ghisnxdhcdhugg ywqohywhbxbhqobxhqsbhxsQBHBSHbxydewvbytevbdtyevrtwivcdgVCXSAJKvcksavbgvKHVvgsdkvivghdsvgvgdshvgvdgsvdghKVGHSvdgvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddvvvvvvvdvdvdvdvdvdvvdvdvdvdvddvdvdvdvvdvdvdvvd


	7. anonymus

Jacks pov

Why did it have to be Elsa? I mean kristoff could have just entered after she finished or tooth or maybe tink had seen her! why why why elsa !?

I kept thinking as I walked to school . it was 8 and school started at 9 so I had plentyof time .

Time skip

Flynn waved at me as prof bummy passed by , Flynn came upto me with a glint in his eyes .

This could only mean fun

 **So jack do think profs hair is dyed ?**

He asked casually .

 **Maybe**

I replied

 **So lets check it out**

 **Nope**

 **Please**

 **Nope**

 **Please**

 **Nope**

 **Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please**

 **Fine**

 **Yay !** he cheered

I rolled my eyes and went for chem.

Time skip

As we finished explaining the plan to the others at lunch , elsa , punzie and hiccup declined but merida joined us immediately seeing that merida joined hiccup changed his mind

 _Boy that boy has it bad_

Punzie too gave in to flynns smoulder but nothing could move elsa

Atlast I had to plead to her to change her mind , after a long time she did

 _Guess she dint change after all ._

As I watched her talk to rapunzel I kept thinking

 _She is gorgeous , she laughs behind her left hand_

 _And flutters her lashes if she finds something amusing_

 _She has a beautifull –_

I caught myself before I continued guess I still love her .

Time skip

I was in bio class when a text appeared on my screen from an unkwon no .

 _ **Resign from the team , or else …**_

 _Well that was odd , but I wont leave no matter what so ,_

I typed back

 _ **Dream on .**_

Time skip

We set the hair dye remover on the door so that who ever tries to enter will be drenched in the dye remover .

Footsteps were heard , we hid behind the corner

It was coming closer …..

It turned out to be pitch black the whole high school famous bully .

I sihed and stepped out of my hiding , just as pitch broke off in to a sprint and ran straight towards me and –

BAM!

we collided and felt myself hitting the door

a cool sensation took over me , I was drenched in the dye remover I groaned as pitch escaped .

running my hand over my hair I looked up .

every one was looking at me with wide eyes .

the temperature of the room dropped as elsa s eyes became teary .

 _shit my dye mustve –_

my hand had white liquid on it

 _shit_

snow flakes started falling and swirled around elsa .

her eyes were now hard , sh came closer and closer

 _SLAP !_

my cheeks stung were elsa had slapped me

She was now quite tearful as she screamed

 _ **I HATE YOU**_

as ice erupted from her freezing the whole schhol

She turned on her heel and ran .

 _But my mind was racing how did she do that ?-_

 _Is she like me ?_

 _That cant be possible I am the only one_

 _With the powers . !_

ELSA ! WAIT !

Punzie shrieked befor running of after her but she had left the school ,

Punzie came back huffing

 **Call anna , elsas sister she is the only one who can help us .**

 _ **no need to call , I am already here .**_

we all turned to she a strawberry blonde girl with a scowl on her face before I could comprehend anything she punched me

 _ **hey**_

but she was already walking away

on her way she looked back and told me in a calm voice

 **I am going to call her back . and that was for breaking her heart Jackson overland !**

She walked away.


End file.
